The present invention refers to a device for pumping concrete, comprising a supporting arm projecting at an operating position and used for positioning the conduit end of a pump conduit, said supporting arm including supporting arm segments which each have arranged thereon at least one tubular segment constituting a component of said pump conduit
Such devices for pumping concrete are known in practice. They are used e.g. in construction engineering, especially for producing multistoreyed buildings, bridges and the like, where it is necessary to convey large amounts of concrete onto a high level within a short period of time. Such devices are in most cases mounted on chassis of trucks and, at the operating position, they permit lifts of approx. 40 m. Due to the fact that the supporting arm is subdivided into supporting arm segments, said supporting arm can be disassembled or folded for the purpose of transport Weight limitations and limitations in the admissible dimensions make it, however, impossible to use devices of the type mentioned at the beginning which achieve higher lifts. This limits the possible field of use of said device.